sonic turth or dare
by animegirlcrazy16
Summary: sonic is in Camelot with his friends and their knight counterparts. and all decide to play a game of truth or dare. some father-son moments between Lancelot and Galahad.
1. Chapter 1

I did this out of boredom. might add chapters.

* * *

Sonic was sitting, bored out for his mind, in Camelot castle. The Knights of the Round Table and their counterparts were bored as well. Why were the counter parts shadow, knuckles, silver, Amy, blaze, and tails along with rouge here? Because sonic thought that his friends need a place to relax. So shadow was next to Lancelot near the window, both bored to death. Knuckles was with Gawain, both doing nothing. Blaze was talking to Percival. Silver was with Galahad, both using their powers to spin whatever they want to spin. Galahad was spinning a small dagger and silver was spinning a small rock, both bored. Amy and rouge were talking. And tails was sitting next to sonic and Caliburn.

"Today is quiet boring." Tails sighed.

"I agree." Caliburn said.

"We're all bored." Shadow yawned.

"You seem tired." Lancelot said to shadow.

"Just bored, not tired." Shadow responded to lancelot.

"Well what should we do?" blaze asks.

More silence. Than sonic got an idea.

"How about truth or dare?" sonic asks.

"My lord, what is this "truth or dare" you speak of?" lancelot asked. The other knights nodding in agreement with lancelot.

"W-W-WHAT?!" shadow yelled in shock.

"Is there a problem, sir shadow?" lancelot asks a stunned shadow.

"I don't like truth or dare! It's a stupid game." shadow huffed angrily.

"Is this "game" that bad?" Galahad asked.

"This game gives you the…..un…."power" to make someone do what you say." Silver tried to explain to Galahad.

"How does that work?" Galahad asks.

"Sir sonic, I think an example of this game is in order." Caliburn said.

"I think so too….oh shadow~" sonic said.

"What?" shadow growled.

"Can you be an example?" sonic asks.

"Fine." Shadow sighed.

"Yes! Ok! Shadow truth or dare?" sonic asks.

"Dare." Shadow simply said.

"I dare you to kiss rouge for ten seconds." Sonic said.

Shadow looked at rouge and back at sonic, color braining from his face.

"Why, just why?" shadow shuddered.

"Come here, shadow." Rouge winked.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Shadow moaned.

Shadow takes a deep breath and turned to walk to rouge. But rouge was way ahead of him and smashed their lips together. Ten seconds passed and shadow was now leaning half way out the window, gagging, spitting, and eventually forced himself to puke.

"I think sir shadow did not like the kiss for miss rouge." Gawain said.

"Shadow doesn't like rouge and all most everyone knows it." Silver said.

"Then why did sir sonic dare shadow to kiss her?" Percival asks.

"Because it's funny to see his reaction." Sonic laughed.

"This game seems interesting. We should all play it." Caliburn said.

"I can't agree more, Cal." Sonic said.

Soon everyone was sitting in a chair. And all waiting.

"The authoress of this story has some dares of her own. So we'll get them out of the way first." Calibrun said.

"Thank you Cal." The authoress (me) said.

…

Oomanxenoyautja:

Shadow: SMACK SONIC!

(Shadow: revenge!)

Lancelot and Gawain: fight for 30 minutes

Blaze: kiss silver!

Galahad: you're a baby for three days (three chapters for readers)

…

"Ok shadow. You start us off." Cal said.

"With pleasure!" shadow smirked, then smacked sonic. Hard.

"Ow!" sonic whined.

"Don't complain, knave." Cal said.

"My name's sonic." Sonic huffed.

Cal rolled his eyes. "Lancelot. Gawain."

"We know." Both said.

Both started fighting. Their swords clashing against each other. 30 munities passed, and both had cuts.

"Healer!" Cal called.

The healer came, tended to lancelot and Gawain cuts and left.

Blaze looked at silver and silver looked back.

"Take you're times." Sonic said.

Amy and rouge both tired of blaze and silver taking too much time pushed them together. For a few seconds blaze and silver kissed. Both part and turned away, blushing.

"Oh Galahad." Sonic said throwing a powder at him.

"Wait whaaaaa…" galahad didn't finish as the powder hit him, turning him in to a baby.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a baby galahad cried. Something deep down inside lancelot clicked.

"Oh come here little one." Amy said reaching for galahad.

Before amy caused grab him, lancelot quickly snatched him. He walked back to his chair and sat, holding galahad close to his muzzle. Galahad stopped crying and was now looking his father in the eyes. lancelot had a soft, gentle and fatherly look in his eyes and face.

"Haaa haaa haaa haaaa haaa haaa haaa" Galahad happily laughs and reaches his tiny arms to his dad's muzzle and has two fists full of his soft muzzle fur.

"My little one." Lancelot softly purred, getting up and walking to his bed chamber, too have some father-son time and away from watching eyes.

"Do my eyes deserve me? Or did we just see how strange lancelot acted?" Percival asks.

"It's possible that since galahad is lancelot's son, he's acting on his instincts." Blaze said.

"That would make sense." Cal agreed. But everyone was still shocked and stunned at what they just saw.


	2. day 2

day 2

Night has fallen and all was quiet. Only two were up at this later hour. One, an adult hedgehog and the other, a teen turned baby hedgehog. The adult, a black and red stripped hedgehog named Lancelot had his armor off and is standing near to window of his bed chamber. He is holding a bundled green blanket. That bundled blanket was his son, Galahad. A silver colored hedgehog. Galahad looks out the window his father is staring through. He giggles as a moth flutters by. Lancelot let out a chuckle.

"Everything is interesting to you? Isn't it?" Lancelot questioned his son with a soft purr. Galahad laughs and plays with his father's snow white patch of fur that protrudes out of his black fur coat. "I'll take that as a yes." Lancelot softly hummed. He walked to a crib and placed galahad inside. "Time for bed." Lancelot said as him readied himself for bed. He looked at his son, now sleeping. He sighted happily. Crawled into his bed and sleep slowly claimed him.

Morning has come. Too soon by lancelot's standards. He still wanted to sleep. 'Why do I have a feeling today will be torturous.' Lancelot thought. He throws his blankets off and looks into the crib his son was in. molten golden eyes meet ruby red orbs. "Had a good sleep little one." Lancelot said. Galahad laughed and wiggled in his blanket. Lancelot could see his son's little arms and legs moving under the blanket. "That's a yes." Lancelot hummed, picking his son up. "Let's get breakfast." Lancelot yawned and started walking to the dining room Galahad nodded in agreement.

"Good morning, Lancelot." Percival said to him.

"Good morning, Percival." Lancelot replayed.

"Good morning, little galahad!" Percival purred, tickling Galahad's belly. Galahad laughed loudly.

"Is that baby laughter I hear in the morning before breakfast?" a red echidna in armor said, with another red echidna by his side nodding.

"Ah! Gawain! Knuckles! Good morning." Lancelot said to his fellow knight and is modern counterpart.

"Good morning, everyone. Sir sonic said after breakfast he wants us to continue the game from last night." The scared sword, calibrun said hopping to the dining room.

"Oh, this is going to be a long day." Gawain said. Everyone nodded.

In the dining room, breakfast was being severed. All were either at the table or arriving. Soon everyone was seated and eating. After everyone had a full belly, they walked to the throne room, and sat in the chairs that were still there from last night. Well Galahad was sitting in his dad's lap playing with a chew toy.

"Lancelot? Would you like to have Galahad in the nursery? So he doesn't get in your way?" shadow asks, not wanting galahad to get in the way or harmed.

"That is unnecessary, sir shadow. Galahad is fine were he is." Lancelot said causally, patting his son's head.

"Are you sure? Amy and I can babysit the little guy." Rouge said, standing up hoping Lancelot would say yes.

"GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! Don't touch my son!" Lancelot growled furiously, quills and fur standing on end. Showing how dangerous one should cross.

"I think separating lancelot from galahad would be a bad…and dangerous thing to do." Cal said.

"I agree." Gawain said. He knew lancelot was dangerous with his blade and was dangerous without. Lancelot's glare could make a lesser man die or throw himself to the ground, begging for mercy.

"Now, now lancelot. Calm down, no one is going to take galahad from you." Percival tried to calm lancelot down. Lancelot relaxed slowly.

"You want to bet." Rouge said. "I can get that baby no matter what. I am a treasure hunter after all."

"Rouge? Do you want to die? Cause I think lancelot would kill you if you get near him." shadow said a little uneasy.

Lancelot growled and hissed at rouge. She reminded him of galahad's mother and he was not too happy about it. He was found of his son's mother, but her trickery to say, was another matter. He curled himself around his son protectively, fur and quills on end. He was one angry, furious, and over protective father. His instincts were overriding his sense of mind.

"lancelot! Calm down! You're scaring your son!" Percival yelled.

"Wwwwwwwwwwwwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" galahad cried. Lancelot looked down and relaxed, brings his son close to his muzzle and using his nose, nuzzled his son to quiet him down. Lancelot let a throaty purr escape. Galahad stopped crying and nuzzled his dad.

"I'm fine little one." Lancelot murmured to him.

"Rouge. You should sit." Amy said.

"Fine!" rouged huffed.

"Let's start the game, before lancelot kills someone." Sonic said.

"I agree with you sonic." Cal said. "Let's start with xsparkzerox."

…

XsparkzeroX (DeviantART)

Sonic and shadow: KISS!

(Me: hahahahahaha. P.s. I'm using dares and truths from people both DA and , yes I have a DA and fanfic account)

Knuckles: wear a dress

…

"Sonic. Shadow." Cal said.

"I don't wanna." Shadow whined.

"Saaaame." Sonic whined as well.

"Quiet whining and do the dare!" calibrun said annoyed.

Sonic and shadow looked at each other and had sad frowns.

"This is going to suck." Shadow said.

"I know." Sonic sighed.

The two kissed for 30 seconds. Then shadow ran to the window and pucked. Sonic was washing his mouth out with mouthwash.

"Ok, since those two are doing that. Let's move on." Cal sighed.

"But, but." Knuckles started to say, but started when calibrun glared at him. Knuckles sighed and walked to a dressing room. Sonic and shadow returned to their seats, shivering from the dare they did. Knuckles came out in a middle age dress.

"Do not say a word!" knuckles growled, sitting.

"You look nice, knuky." Rouge laughed.

"Grrrrrrr. What did I say." Knuckles huffed.

"Sorry. I can't help it." Rouge smiled.

Knuckles huffed and crossed his arms. Galahad was in his dad's lap bored and he wanted something to do. So he tried to wiggle off his dad's lap. And succeed. He crawled and reached Gawain's shoes. He tried to crawl over them but was scooped by the shoes owner.

"Where do you think you're going in a hurry?" Gawain laughed.

"He's bored." lancelot sighed, getting up and walking off. "Gawain, watch galahad for me. I need to use the bathroom."

"No need to worry." Gawain said, bouncing galahad on his knee. Galahad laughed happily.

"Let's continue." Cal said. "There's sonicfanflame's dare."

…..

Sonicfanflame ( )

for everone: the first thing you sya becomes true but if someone says something to block someone elses wish he/she can't make that wish

…..

"How does that work?" sonic asks.

"Let's say someone wished galahad to smack someone. If someone wished that he didn't. Then the wish won't happen." Tails explained.

"Got it." All who was there said (exacted galahad and lancelot)

"Yeah and I wish lancelot had a pouch like a Tasmanian devil." Rouge jokingly laughed. "To keep his son from wondering off."

"Yeah and I wish him was able to nurse to. And his pouch can hold three babies!" Amy laughed jokingly with rouge.

"And Percival and I end up as babies like galahad." Gawain joked.

"I second that. And for rest of the days galahad has." Percival joked as well.

"Hahahahaha. And I wish all the people turned babies remember their time as babies." Blaze jokingly said.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! You guys are funny!" sonic laughed.

"Sonic I think what they said will hap….." tails started to say.

"What do yo….." cal never finished his sentence.

There was a loud pop than echoing clinks and clanks followed. And there were Percival and Gawain once where, was three babies. Galahad and now Percival and Gawain.

"Oh no!" sonic said.

"I agree sonic." Tails said.

"I just remembered, LANCELOT!" sonic said scared.

"OH NO!" tails was wide eyed.

"You mean…" shadow don't finish.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH MMMMMMMMMMMYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDDDD! WHAT HAPPENED?!" lancelot's echoing scream was heard throughout the castle.

"He's not happy." Shadow said.


	3. day 2 (part 2)

Ch 3

Day 2 (part 2)

(I'm extending "day" 2 of the game. Also I'll be using fanfic and DA as shorts to tell who the dares and truths belong to, next to the names)

"WHAT HAPPENED!" lancelot growled angrily.

"Now, now lancelot. Open the open and someone will come in and tell you." Sonic said shaking.

"And who will tell me?" lancelot hissed.

"I will." Shadow said bravely.

"Fine. Come in" lancelot opened the door to the bathroom wide enough to let shadow in, but no one could see lancelot.

"Be careful, shadow." Amy said holding galahad.

"please." Tails pleaded, holding Percival and Gawain.

"I will." Shadow said, walking into the bathroom. The door closed.

"I'm worried." Cal said.

"Me too." Sonic worriedly said. "Let's give them some privacy."

All walked back to the throne room.

*shadow and lancelot*

"May I see?" shadow asks, hearing the retreating footsteps.

"You may." Lancelot said, stripping himself of his armor.

"What's wrong? I don't see anything." Shadow said, looking at lancelot's flat chest and belly.

Lancelot toke shadow's hand and placed it on his stomach. He curled his fingers on shadow's slowly making them disappear into his belly. Shadow's eyes widen. Now he understands. Lancelot had a pouch.

"I see. So what Amy and rouge wished for happened." Shadow murmured.

"What was that?" an angry lancelot asked.

"Rouge and Amy wished that you would have a pouch. It was a weird dare." Shadow explained.

"Do you remember what the dare was?" lancelot snorted.

"the first thing we say becomes true, if someone wish of it not to happened then the wish is blocked." Shadow said.

"So rouge and amy wished I have a pouch." Lanelot growled.

"But they said it jokingly. It should have worked." Shadow was confused.

"Don't know." Lancelot said.

Lancelot sighed heavily, removed shadow's hand from his person and slumped to the floor. Shadow kneeled down to lancelot's level, and rubbed his hand on his ancient counterpart's back, trying to comfort him.

"Can this day get any worse?" Lancelot moaned with distort in his voice.

"Probably a bad time to tell you, but amy also wished that you have the ability to nurse." Shadow said hesitantly.

"…..WHAT?!" lancelot roared.

*sonic and them*

"That didn't sound good." Sonic said.

Everyone nodded. The three babies looked at each other and everyone else.

*shadow and lancelot*

"Amy….she…..grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!" lancelot growled furiously.

"Lancelot. Please calm down." Shadow tried desperately to calm him down.

"I'm going to kill them." Lancelot hissed.

"Control yourself. You have a child to think about!" shadow told lancelot, smacking him in the face.

"My son. I forgot." Lancelot murmured lowly.

"Calm down." Shadow sighed, rubbing lancelot's back.

"Let's get back to the others. My son is properly wondering where I'm at." Lancelot said, leaving to the throne room.

"yeah." Shadow followed.

Lancelot was still mad about the pouch, but he hides his angry. Shadow followed behind him. Soon they arrived back to the others and sat in their seats.

"…..what happened to Percival and Gawain?" lancelot questions, confused.

"You know that weird dare I was telling you about." Shadow said.

"yeah." Lancelot said.

"They wished themselves as babies." Shadow finished.

"…..that was stupid." Lancelot sighed.

The three babies wiggle out of the hands of the ones holding them and crawled to lancelot. Lancelot sighed and picks all three up.

"Come here you three." Lancelot hummed, peacefully.

The three babies snuggled against lancelot's belly, close to his pouch.

"Shall we continue the game?" cal asks.

"sure." Lancelot murmured his eyes closed as the babies settle in his lap and on his tummy.

"Next set is from sonicfanflame." cal said.

...

Sonicfanflame (fanfic):

Babies: they have to go with their opposites for a day

Shadow: fight lancelot

Tails: don't you have an opposite? Anyway you have to kiss amy and rouge by surprise

Sonic: you have to eat all chilidogs there are or food

….

Lancelot's eyes snapped opened. He let a throaty growl out and held the babies close. Blaze walked up to lancelot and the two stared. Lancelot hissed and bared his fangs.

"What is he doing?" amy asks.

"Challenging. To see if blaze is worthy enough to look after Percival for a day." Cal explained.

"Will he do that to knuckles and i?" silver asked.

"yes." Cal said.

The two stared for what seemed like hours. Then lancelot relaxed and uncurled his arms from the babies. Blaze carefully picks Percival up and Percival giggles.

"Thank you." blaze says to lancelot as she walks back to her seat.

Lancelot nodded, curled his arms again and waited for the next one. An hour past and the other two were with their counterparts.

"Ok. Next." Cal called.

Lancelot and shadow stood, faced each other and started to hand-to-hand combat. Two hours past and both had bruises. Lancelot had kick shadow in between the legs, by accented though. And shadow punched lancelot in his face. Now the healer was tending to them.

"Ok. Let's continue." Cal murmured.

"Blacksmith is busy so he's not here." Tails said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! TAILS KISSED ME!" rouge freck out.

"Awwwwww. Tails that was nice." Amy said. "Thanks for the kiss."

"Yeah, no prob. You're a friend you know." Tails said, blushing.

"O…..k." sonic was confused.

"Next!" cal yawned.

"NOM NOM NOM NOM NON NOM!" sonic munched down all those chili dogs.

"Man! He must have been hungry." Shadow whistled.

"yeah." Lancelot agreed.

"Who wants lunch?" Amy asks. All raised their hands. Amy makes a quick lunch and everyone had full bellies.

Galahad, Percival and Gawain where happily bouncing on the laps of their counterparts.

"Next dare is from nothinonthis24."Cal said.

….

Nothinonthis24 (DA):

Shadow: five nights at freddys

…..

"Oh, please. I don't get scared easily." Shadow said.

"Ok shadow, go on." Sonic sighed.

Five hours passed and shadow was scared stiff and shacking.

"I'm glad the babies didn't see that." Amy said.

"Same." Lancelot sighed, looking at three sleeping babies with their opposites.

"Last one before dinner, by the chuckinator." Cal said. He was starving.

….

Chuckinator (fanfic):

Sonic: Shadow will take Sonic's place as King and Sonic will be the form of the castle for a month

….

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" sonic yelled.

"Shut up. Sonic! You'll wake the babies." Silver snorted.

"A dare is a dare, sir sonic." Cal said.

"Fiiiiiiine." Sonic huffed. Then turn into the castle.

"I love this." Shadow said. "Time for dinner."

Dinner was served and the babies were returned to lancelot, and all where in their rooms.

Lancelot was lying comfortably on his bed with the three babies snuggled on his sides. He removed his armor to let the babies get more comfortable. Percival and Galahad were on the left side of lancelot and Gawain was on the right with the window. Lancelot was almost claimed by sleep with the sensation of sucking startled him awake. He looked and found all three sucking. "Hey! You three still hungry?" lancelot laughed a little as he asks them. 'I don't think I have nipples down there.' Lancelot thought. So he moves his hand to the right side and started to part his fur and eventually found a small nipple. He gently pinches the nipple and a cream white liquid leak out. "I guess I was wrong." Lancelot murmured, wiping the milk away. Lancelot watched the three suckling babies for a will. He allowed himself to relax and he lay back down. The sensation and soft, gently low sound of sucking soon lullaby lancelot to sleep. And he was glad that no one was seeing this and to see the light red tent on his muzzle cheeks.

Little did lancelot know that a pair of ruby red orbs were secretly watching him and the babies.


End file.
